Going to New York City/James' idea to travel/Encountering the Robot Shark
Here is how Mickey Mouse and his friends encountered the Robot Shark in Mickey Mouse, James and the Giant Peach. Back with Mickey and his friends, everyone was laid in piles. James Henry Trotter: Where are we? Lanchpad McQuack: I don't know, none of us can see in this dark place. (crash into something off screen) Homer Simpson: Marge, honey, where are you?! Marge Simpson: I'm over here, Homer, but watch where you're... (as Homer crashed into something off screen) ...going. Earthworm: (gets pinched) Ow! Somebody pinched me. Mr. Centipede: Sorry. I thought you were the spider. Old Green Grasshopper: (gets slapped in the bottom) Ouch! What was that? Miss Spider: Excuse, I thought you were the centipede. Robin Hood: We need to shed a light on this situation. Mr. Centipede: Hey, Glowworm. How about some light? Glowworm: I can't hear you, Dear. I'll have to put my light on. Once the lights were turned on, we see both Launchpad and Homer got themselves trapped in a giant can. Lanchpad McQuack: Hey, Mick, Mr. McDee, I think we're stuck. Homer Simpson: D'OH! As she did, Mrs. Ladybug was laying on her back on embarrassment. Mrs. Ladybug: Oh! Oh! This is so unladybug-like. James Henry Trotter: Don't worry. (helps her back up) I'll have you right-side up in no time. Mrs. Ladybug: Thank you, James, where are you going? James Henry Trotter: To see where we've landed. As he did, Mickey and the others followed him as they witnessed the ocean. James Henry Trotter: Whoa! Scrooge McDuck: Bless Me Bagpipes! Bart Simpson: Ay Caramba! Hubie: Goodness Glaciers! James Henry Trotter: Oh my! Mrs. Ladybug: Oh, my, my. Earthworm: Oh, my achin' back. Old Green Grasshopper: Oh! Fascinating, isn't it? Earthworm: What? What's fascinating? Tell me. Don't leave me dangling. Miss Spider: We're in the middle of the... how do you say... the big puddle? Mr. Centipede: Biggest puddle of them all, Angel fangs. The Atlantic Ocean. Old Green Grasshopper: Technically, the Pacific is larger. Mr. Centipede: Well, that goes without saying. Earthworm: But there is land in sight? Mrs. Ladybug: Nothing but blue skies and clear waters. Earthworm: (grunts) This is all your fault. Mr. Centipede: Hey! If it wasn't for me, we'd all be Spiked and Sponged by now! Goofy: Well, he does have a point, Earthworm, so, we owe that to you, Mr. Centipede. Launchpad McQuack: Gosh, I've never actually think we'd be in an ocean like that. Roxas: Me either, Launchpad. Miss Spider: This old man with his green things, did he happen to speak to where we are going? James Henry Trotter: No. All he said was the answers would be right here. (felt something inside his coat and brings something out) My travel book! (sees what's in it) And look! It's the peach! We're going to New York City! Mickey Mouse: Alright! (chuckles) Bianca: Bernard, it's where we lived! Bernard: Yeah, I can see that. Gadget Hackwrench: Golly! Marvelous things are meant to happen! Abigail: They sure do, Gadget! Mr. Centipede: New York? They love me there! James Henry Trotter: Wonderful! They've got a whole park full of leaves for you, Miss Ladybug. Mr. Centipede: Central Park. James Henry Trotter: And loads of dark hiding places. Mr. Centipede: Nightclubs. James Henry Trotter: And museums and concerts. Mr. Centipede: Not to mention Yankee Stadium. Earthworm: What about me? James Henry Trotter: Why, they've got miles and miles of underground tunnels. Mr. Centipede: The subway! James Henry Trotter: My father says it's the place where dreams come true. Mr. Centipede: That's the life for me Mrs. Ladybug: That's the life for me Mr. Centipede and Old Green Grasshopper: That's the life for me Miss Spider: That's the life for me James Henry Trotter: That's the life Men: That's the life Everyone: That's the life, That's the life for me Old Green Grasshopper: New York it is then! Goofy: Gwarsh, how're we gonna get there? Old Green Grasshopper: You do make a good point, Goofy. Mr. Centipede: I'll get us there! Zummi Gummi: You, Mr. Centipede? Mr. Centipede: Sure! I've sailed all the five seas. From the sun-drenched reefs of Bora Bora... to the icy shores of Tripoli. Commodore Centipede, they used to call me. Old Green Grasshopper: Seven. Mr. Centipede: Huh? Old Green Grasshopper: There are seven seas, and Tripoli is in the subtropics, Commodore. Mr. Centipede: Trim the sails! Mrs. Ladybug: There are no sails. Mr. Centipede: Stoke the engine! Earthworm: There are no engines. Mr. Centipede: I can't work with this miserable crew. Earthworm: Great! We're stuck here until we shrivel up and die. Old Green Grasshopper: Highly improbable. Mrs. Ladybug: That's a relief. Old Green Grasshopper: We're far more likely to drown. Mrs. Ladybug: Oh, no! Jiminy Cricket: Well, there has to be something we can do? Then, James looked up and saw seagulls. James Henry Trotter: I know! We could... No. It's a stupid idea. Mickey Mouse: What is, James? Old Green Grasshopper: Compared to what? Mr. Centipede: Hey! James Henry Trotter: Well, we could fly out. Old Green Grasshopper: Hmmm. Mr. Centipede: He's right. It's stupid. Timothy Q. Mouse: It's a good thing Dumbo, Orville, and Wilbur would fit the bill. Sora: You do have a point, Timothy. Gyro Gearloose: But it'll take more than Dumbo, Orville, and Wilbur to carry that big peach alone. Grammi Gummi: How else would you do it, James? James Henry Trotter: With the seagulls, but we'll need string. Earthworm: Oh. Well, I'll just go to the stationer's and pick up some paper clips while I'm at it. Miss Spider: I have string. Miles of string. Ludwig von Drake: (chuckles) I always knew these webs could make marvelous strings! James Henry Trotter: And we'll need bait, bird bait. Donald Duck: Yeah! So that way, it'll get the seagulls' attention. Herman the Bootle Beetle: So, that's how we'll get to New York by flying. Earthworm: Bird bait? Where do you expect we're gonna find bird bait out here in the middle of the... (hearing the cow bell) the... (as Donald chuckles) Everyone knows who's going to be bird bait when Earthworm just realized himself, he didn't like that idea at all. Earthworm: Oh, no! No, no! Have you lost your minds? (screams as he gets dragged) Sadly for Earthworm, he didn't like being bird bait. Earthworm: They've lost their minds! Anything but birds! James Henry Trotter: Don't worry. I'm right here. Now wiggle. Earthworm: No! Sunni Gummi: But they won't come if you don't wiggle. Earthworm: Exactly! And you can't make me. Mr. Centipede: Oh, yeah? (as he and Gruffi tickles Earthworm) Earthworm: (laughs) Hey, no fair! Mockingbirds munched me mother! Cyril Proudbottom: What do you see, James? James Henry Trotter: Here comes the first one. (to everyone) Get ready to pull down there. Tummi Gummi: Ready when you are, James. Goofy: Here goes nothing! Earthworm: (laughing) My sisters were swallowed by swallows! James Henry Trotter: Pull! At last, they caught the first seagull. James Henry Trotter: It worked! I got one! Gruffi Gummi: Now, Dumbo, Orville, and Wilbur will have a whole flock of seagulls to do the carrying! Earthworm: Shh! I hear teeth. Great, big, gnashing teeth. Water Rat: My word, look out there! James Henry Trotter: Sounds like a rhinoceros. Old Green Grasshopper: In the ocean? Scientifically impossible. Miss Spider: I hear something too. Dijon: It's getting louder inside than outside! Gyro Gearloose: Suffering Sassafras, what's going on out there? Faris Djinn: A monstrous beast coming our way! Old Green Grasshopper: It's a school of tuna, they're being sucked into some sort of machine. James Henry Trotter: What do you mean? Old Green Grasshopper: Take a look. As they all looked, the Robot Shark was on the hunt. James Henry Trotter: It's a giant shark! When it sprouts out the tuna heads, Scrooge McDuck and Mickey recognized them. Mickey Mouse: Oh my gosh! Scrooge McDuck: Curse Me Kilt, it must be Merlock's evil trick! Jar Jar Binks: Meesa think yousa right, Scroogie. Weesa in big doo doo dis time! Mr. Centipede: It seems to have spotted us! As it did, the Robot Shark was getting close as Neptunia came to the rescue. Neptunia: Hey, Land dwellers! Louie: It's Neptunia! Neptunia: Need a hand? Goofy: We sure would, Neptunia! With one blow of her trumpet, she called on the whales to the rescue. Neptunia: That'll keep that piece of junk busy. But as they tried, they each got their muscles sore. Mr. Centipede: What do we do? What do we do? James Henry Trotter: The seagulls! It's our only chance! Old Green Grasshopper: It would take the whole flock and then some. We'll never do it in time. James Henry Trotter: We'll use Miss Spider's web for a net. Hurry! So, Mole passed the word for the web. Mole: Miss Spider, we need to catch the whole flock of seagulls with your web! Mrs. Ladybug: Throw it here, Dearie. (as she did) Angus McBadger: (brought the web net) Got the net right here, James! James Henry Trotter: (as Angus passed it to him) Wiggle, Mr. Earthworm. Our lives depend on it. Earthworm: I can't, I'm all wiggled out. Mr. Centipede: (grabbed Earthworm) Here, let me help you. He then spun the earthworm who's screaming while being spun, to get the seagulls attention. Mr. Centipede: Come and get it! Get your fresh hot weenie! As the centipede kept shaking the earthworm, the seagulls were coming for him. Mr. Centipede: Come on, Baby. At last, James and Mickey caught the whole flock of seagulls. James Henry Trotter: I got'em! Hand me the loops! Gruffi Gummi: You heard him, double time! James Henry Trotter: (as they tied the loops on the seagulls) Hurry! Old Green Grasshopper: Shake a leg, there. Mr. Centipede: Keep your pants on. I've only got twelve hands. Neptunia: You guys are running out of time! Earthworm: It's getting closer. As Neptunia calls one whale with her trumpet, it blows it sprout sending her flying onboard the peach. Mr. Centipede: (as the seagulls were set) Seagulls, away! Just as they carried the giant peach, Dumbo, Orville, and Wilbur joined in. Orville: I'm joining in! Wilbur: Same here! Batty Koda: Better count Dumbo to help you two out as well, Wilbur! But suddenly, the Robot Shark can't let the giant peach fly away. So, it fires a fish-shaped harpoon from it's turbine like mouth towards the giant peach catching it. Ladybug and Spider: (gasped) James Henry Trotter: Oh, no! Old Green Grasshopper: Oh, dear! Scrooge McDuck: Curse Me Kilt! Then, the cord pulled as the Centipede nearly fell overboard. Then, the Robot Shark shoots a scissor-like torpedo from its nostrils as it snaps with a few seagulls flying away. James Henry Trotter: They're getting away! Old Green Grasshopper: Hop on, James! With one jump from the Grasshopper, they were getting close to them. Old Green Grasshopper: Now, grab them! Just as they grabbed the thread and bring the seagulls down, the Robot Shark shoots two more torpedoes. James and the Grasshopper: Help! As Mrs. Ladybug started to climb the ladder then flies in the air to help James and the Grasshopper, she smacks the two torpedoes away from them with her purse. Mrs. Ladybug: Hooligans! Ruffians! Degenerates! Neptunia: Tough gal, I'll give her that! At last, all the seagulls are together with Dumbo, Orville, and Wilbur leading them. James Henry Trotter: Come on, Seagulls! Old Green Grasshopper: Put your backs into it! Mrs. Ladybug: Shake your bloomin' tail feathers! Unfortunately for Mr. Centipede, he was struggling to get away from the Robot Shark. Mr. Centipede: Good sharky. Nice sharky. Inside the peach, Tigger and Nutsy spotted a few tools. Nutsy: Hey, Miss Spider! Trigger: Use that there Sledge Hammer! Just as she picked up the sledge hammer, the Centipede tried to climbed up but slips. Mr. Centipede: Sharky! Then, Cemtipede uses his pincers to stop near the Robot Shark. Just as Miss Spider used the sledge hammer, Centipede ran for his life straight to the peach and forcing the grappling hook to fly around the Robot Shark's fin, causing it to lose all its teeth and explodes. Everyone: Hurray! Mr. Centipede: (to the remains of the Robot Shark) All right! Teach you to mess with me, You overgrown sardine! I'm from Brooklyn! Old Green Grasshopper: (chuckles) Pure twaddle! Everyone on board displayed extraordinary courage. Why, did you see Miss Ladybug risk life and wing to bash those brutes on the snoot? (hits Earthworm by mistake) Mrs. Ladybug: Well, they were being very rude, I can't abide rudeness. Mickey Mouse: And it's a good thing you came just in time, Neptunia. Neptunia: Think nothing of it, Mickey. So, where's this big fruit going anyway? Chip: We're trying to get our new friend, James Henry Trotter to New York City. Miss Spider: We are all forgetting something, everything we did was part of the brilliant plan of James. Genie: Yeah, James came up with an idea of having a lot of seagulls to lift that peach. James Henry Trotter: It really did work, didn't it? Old Green Grasshopper: I say three cheers for James, Hip-Hip. Mr. Centipede and Earthworm: Hooray! Old Green Grasshopper: Hip-Hip. Miss Spider, Mrs. Ladybug, and Glowworm: Hooray! Old Green Grasshopper: Hip-Hip. Everyone: Hooray! J. Thaddeus Toad: Come along with us, Neptunia! We'll go for a jolly ride! The open sky, the cloudy highway. Come! I'll show you the world. Travel, change, excitement! (chuckles) Neptunia: Say no more, Sweetheart, I couldn't say no to help a friendly land dweller in need. So, count me in, it's a good thing I've packed plenty of moister cream for the trip. Robin Hood: Good show, Neptunia. Mr. Centipede: New York, (spits his hand and setting course) here we come! At last, they make their journey to New York City. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225